Golfers who prefer to use their own personal clubs when playing courses remote from the golfer's residence face the problem of transporting their golf clubs from home to the remote golf course without loss or damage to their golf clubs. Various transport cases for golf clubs are widely used.
When used to ship golf clubs as baggage or freight, the case must be sufficiently secure to prevent theft of the equipment contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,356 illustrates the use of a golf club transport case having a security pin to provide a tamper-proof closure which is locked in place to prevent unauthorized entry into or removal of the contents of the case. However, the security pin may become misplaced or lost, after removal, therefore the security feature of this case may not always be available.
A need is thus arisen for a golf club transport case where a security pin is utilized to lock the case and wherein loss of the security pin is prevented.